


Almost a Year

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Series: AgentCanary Shenanigans [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: It's a coffee shop AU, not much else to say.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance
Series: AgentCanary Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672951
Kudos: 31





	Almost a Year

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about Alex/Sara prompt: coffee shop au, where Sara is barista and Alex is regular customer :)

It was no secret that Alex Danvers loved coffee. She got it every morning from the same small coffee shop by her apartment. It was a little more expensive than most places, but she didn’t mind. The coffee tasted better and she just wanted an excuse to see the one and only Sara Lance. Sara was a barista at the shop and the two had worked up a banter over the eleven months that Alex had been a frequent customer.

Alex had the biggest crush on Sara. And everyone knew it. She was gorgeous, for one thing, but her personality made her even more so. She was a kind young woman, but had a sarcastic wit that left just about everyone swooning. The best part about her, Alex thought, was her “take no shit” attitude. She paid no attention to those who didn’t treat her like an equal. And, she always seemed to have a friendly smile for Alex. 

“What can I get for you today, Danvers?” Sara asked as Alex walked in one morning. “Wait, let me guess… Black coffee? Large?”   


The redhead raised an eyebrow at her. “How’d you know?”

“You’ve been coming here for almost a year, I know your moods. You’re very easy to read.”  


“Is that so? Then what mood am I in today?”  


Sara looked her over as she got the drink for her. “Angry. Frustrated. Nervous. Also, very tired.”

“Wow. You’re good.” Alex chuckled, fidgeting with her sweater. That must’ve been what tipped Sara off about her nerves. Sara set the coffee down in front of her a moment later.   


“Alright, what’s on our mind?”  


“Sara, there are customers waiting.”

“And? There’s like four other baristas working right now. They’ll survive. Now, speak. You look like you want to.”  


Alex nodded, a little too eagerly. “Right. Okay. Well, we’ve known each other for almost a year now, right? Well, I was thinking and…” 

“And…?” Sara asked with an amused smile. It was hard to pretend that she didn’t know exactly what this was about.  


Alex took a deep breath and blurted out, “Would you go on a date with me? I mean, it doesn’t have to be a date, we can just hang out–”

“Danvers, breathe.” Sara chuckled softly. “Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you. I’ve been waiting for you to ask, honestly?”

“You have?” Alex blinked. “Why didn’t you ask me first, then? Would’ve put me out of my misery.”  


“You seemed nervous. I didn’t want to pressure you or anything.” She shrugged.   


“That’s… really, thoughtful, actually.” Alex noted.   


Sara just smiled. “Just text me tonight and we’ll set a date up.”

“I don’t have your number.”  


“Yeah, you do.” She nodded towards Alex’s coffee cup, where she’d written her number. Alex grinned.   


“Well. That’s adorable.” She blushed. “I’ll text you later, then.”   


The two went on a date the next weekend. It was just a casual date to an arcade nearby. It was the most fun either of them had in weeks. Who knew that a romance could start in a local coffee shop?

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all love coffee related prompts, don’t you? I’m not judging, I love a good coffee shop au. :)
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr (al-damnvers-blog)! 
> 
> Also, new update for Alex and the Legends is coming soon-ish.


End file.
